


I Promise I'm Trying

by Cosmo_the_Doggo



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I'll just give you warnings throughout the story, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 12:53:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosmo_the_Doggo/pseuds/Cosmo_the_Doggo
Summary: Keith just went through what might be the most hurt he ever felt in his life. His (now ex) boyfriend cheated on him with Allura and he went into a dark depression.After that happened, he was silent, and never really talked anymore. His emotions were unstable, and when he saw Allura and Lance together he would just sit in his room and cry for hours upon hours.Then Shiro comes and tries to help him out of his dark place. Will he help him, or will he fail?





	1. Prologue

You don't have to read this part of the book, but it includes what happened between Lance and Keith, enjoy the story!

..❤️..

"Keith! There you are. We're moving a big load of new supplies of food into the kitchen. Can you help?" Asked the short green lion paladin, Pidge. 

"Oh, uh, I'd love to. But I actually have some training with the bots to do, but if I finish early I'll be glad to help." I replied back. She nodded and she ran back over to Hunk, Allura, and Lance. I sighed. I didn't want to lie to her, but I just wanted to sleep. I was exhausted from all the fighting and training I've been doing and I needed a bit of a break. My muscles were sore, and my eyes ached from the amount of sleep I've been losing. 

I started walking to my room and when I got almost to my door I heard the familiar voice of my lover, Lance, behind me. I turned his way and I smiled at him. 

"Hey, why aren't you helping? I thought you were always willing to help out around in the castle!" Lance exclaimed. I looked up at him with tired eyes and he muttered a small "oh". He hugged me as if he knew how I was feeling and I hugged him back, closing my eyes. He pulled away and flicked my forehead.

"Dumbass. Get some more sleep at night and stop working yourself too hard." I chuckled and nodded at his words. 

"I'll try" was my reply and I walked into my room after saying our goodbyes. I flopped onto my bed, closing my eyes once more. My blankets smelled of Lance, and it gave me a nice, warm feeling inside. I immediately fell asleep but didn't have a dream.

-Timeskip-

I slowly opened my eyes, waking up from my long, deep sleep. I sat up slowly and stretched, yawning quietly. I looked at my clock and it said that it was 11:57 PM. I sighed and got up, and as soon as I did I heard faint noises that sounded like voices coming from outside my room. I crept up to my door slowly and opened it. I looked around the corner but saw nothing, so I went out of my room and I went to investigate.

The faint noises were getting a little louder as I approached the kitchen. "Are they still not done moving in the stuff?" I thought to myself. I walked up slowly to the doorway and when I looked inside my eyes widened.

There, sitting on the countertop was Allura, her arms wrapped around Lances neck as he kissed her neck. He was rubbing her waist and he was also whispering sweet nothings to her, which were clearly audible to my ears. My eyes reared up at the sight and I let out a whimper of hurt and they both looked over in my direction quickly. I took a shaky step back as a tear fell down my cheek and Lance started running towards me but I ran away as fast I could to get away. I started sobbing loudly as I ran full speed down the hallways to get to my lion. But before I reached the room where the entrances to the lions were, Lance caught up with me and stepped in front of me. I stopped and I backed away, then tripping over my feet. 

I couldn't believe what I just saw, and I couldn't bear the aching in my chest. Lance started talking to me but I couldn't hear anything. I shot up and I yelled in pure pain as I shoved him hard, causing him to fly back in front of me. Tears were streaming down my face like a waterfall and I heard Allura's footsteps and voice getting closer. I heard other footsteps as well, and Shiro and Pidge came running up from around the corner. 

I was crying loudly as I sprinted towards my lions room and as soon as I got in my lion I flew away as fast as I could from the castle. My vision was blurry from the enormous amount of tears that were coming from my eyes.

Suddenly, all of the memories of me and Lance started appearing around me as if I was in some sort of black void that only showed the memories we shared. I ran as fast as I could from the memories but they all hit me at once and I screamed loudly. My chest as heaving and I could barely breathe. 

Did this really happen? What did I really just see? Is this all just a dream?

 

"...Why?..."

 

When I came back to the castle, I stumbled to my room, walking slowly and my whole body still shaking and aching. When I got to my room, I saw Lance sitting on my bed. When he saw me, he jumped up and came and hugged me. He started telling me how sorry he was and how much of a mistake he had been making. I pushed him off and I stepped back. 

"How dare you do that to me.... why Would you do this... tell me Lance! WHY?!!" I yelled. I had no idea what was coming over me. It was like a sudden burst of anger, hurt, and sadness. My eyes started welling up with tears again. 

"I-I don't know.. okay? All I've been doing was a mistake!" He said, taking a slow step towards me but I backed away into the hall as he came closer.

"How long.." I murmured.

"What-"

"HOW LONG?!" I screamed. I heard footseps coming around the corner and it was Pidge again. He stood there and watched but I didn't care. My mind started getting hazy and I got a bit dizzy but I stayed still.

"O-only a few months-" he started and my eyes widened in shock.

"A few months?! A-After everything we've been through, you just use me like fucking trash?!!" I yelled and Hunk and Allura came around the corner. My breathing started to become ragged and uneven. I suddenly charged towards Lance and screamed as I punched him hard into the wall, hitting him over and over again in the face. I was crying by now and it was pretty audible as far as my hearing went. 

I felt arms wrap around my waist and I growled. I heard Hunk telling me to calm down as he pulled me away from Lance and I squirmed, thrashing my body around as I struggled to get free. My sobbing became louder as I was yelling things that I never thought I would say to him or Allura. He looked hurt, but not as hurt as I looked. I watched as Allura came rushing to his side and my body just went limp after a few more tosses and squirms. I just stayed there as I cried, my trembling getting even worse. 

'I hate you both, Allura and Lance.' I told myself in my mind. Then suddenly, everything went pitch black.

..


	2. Chapter One

It's been about a week and a half since I found out Lance had been cheating on me. I would occasionally hear knocks on my door with Lance saying to please let him in. But he should know that I hated him. And I also heard knocks from Pidge and Shiro, telling me to eat and to come out and get some fresh air. But didn't want to come out, I don't think I ever will, not until Lance goes away and leaves me alone.

I layed on my bed, my earbuds playing "I Promise I'm Trying" by Cavetown .My fingers tapped the beat of the song softly. My eyes were open, and I had dark bags under my eyes from not sleeping. Every time I would close my eyes, I saw the memory of the kitchen from 11 days ago. My skin was paler than normal from the loss of food and water in my body. It's true, I did need to eat, and that I did try. But a few hours after I did I puked it all up. Although, I still managed to get little bits of food to stay down.

"I'm trying to tear the wool from your eyes

But a part of me wants to let you be

Cause then you wouldn't see what I've become

I'm trying to shout but no sound comes out

It's like we're in a dream state

But I should've woken up, woken up by now"

I sung with the lyrics of the song and I bit my lip as my voice got a little cracky. "Please don't start crying, please don't start crying-" I mumbled to myself as I fought tears back. I sat up and I took a long, deep breath, then I let it out. My watery eyes went away and I sighed in relief. I didn't want to waste my tears on him, but I knew I couldn't help it. Plus, crying made me even more tired.

The music of the song started to fade which meant that it was over. I took my earbuds out and I got up to go take a shower, but then I heard a knock on the door as I reached out for the bathroom doorknob. I waited for a few seconds to listen to who was knocking and I heard Shiro's quiet voice. I sighed and I reluctantly walked over to my bedroom door and opened it. I looked up at Shiro with tired eyes and he smiled sweetly at me.

This was the first time him and I had seen each other since that day...

"Hey, Keith.. do you mind if I come in?" He spoke softly and I slowly nodded. I stepped out of the way so he could come in and he closed the door after he was in. He sat on my bed and he looked at me with his gray eyes. He patted the spot next to him and I sat down. 

"So... how are you? I haven't heard your voice in what seems like forever!" He chuckled and I shrugged silently. 

"I'm okay, just tired." Oh god, my voice sounded like a grandma that smokes too much weed. It was all cracky and shaky and Shiro snorted. 

"Haha, you better get that voicebox checked out! You sound like your dying," I winced a little as he said that last part and a look of regret appeared on his face. "Shit, I'm sorry, Keith! I didn't mean it like that.." 

I cleared my throat and looked down at my feet. "It's fine." 

I heard a sigh come from the muscular leader and he pulled me into a long, tight, but gentle hug. My eyes widened a little as he did. I hugged him back slightly, a little confused of why he was doing this. I could feel his heart skip a beat at my action, and I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh.. you okay, buddy?" I asked him. He nodded and pulled away.

"What I really came here for was to tell you how much of an asshole Lance and Allura are. They had no right to hurt you the way they did. And for you to waste your time isolating yourself inside your room is kinda bullshit, Keith. I know, you don't want to face anyone, and I know your really upset right now," Shiro explained. "But don't hide yourself from others that haven't hurt you. I'm pretty sure Pidge, Hunk, Coran, and I haven't done anything wrong. Honestly, I would maybe be like you if this happened to me, but I'd still be strong for the people I care about." He patted my back and I looked down in shame. I don't know if I could be strong, I don't know if I could get over this...

Shiro turned my head gently and made me face him, our eyes locking. "Don't be scared to face your problems Keith. If you need help, we'll help you.. I'll help you. And you can always count on us to stick by your side," He chuckled. "Even if your Galra!" 

I blushed a little and cracked a grin. He was right. They would be there for me. They were my friends, my family even. I can't push them away like I am now anymore. 

I looked up at him and gratefulness and I gave him a big hug. My eyes threatened to let a salty tear fall but I let myself go one last time. I wasn't going to let Lance, or Allura, or anyone hurt me.... Or at least try to. (Foreshadowing bitches)

And right then I felt my heart beat faster with joy. I knew everything was going to be alright with Shiro and the others by my side.

 

"Are you ready to come out now?"

I jumped as I heard Shiro's voice. 'I thought he left!' I said to myself and he laughed. "I did, but you were taking so long in the shower, I got impatient and came back."

I mumbled a soft "Oh" and Shiro nodded. I sighed and I flopped down on my bed on my stomach. "I don't know.. I think my confidence drained." I heard a snort beside me and Shiro ruffled my hair. 

"You'll be fine. Just avoid them and it'll be alright. I'll be right by your side!" He gave me a big smile and I hummed. 

I sat up and inhaled deeply, then exhaled through my nose. I glanced at the Paladin and I frowned slightly. I wanted to refuse him, and tell him everything that I was feeling about me not going out of my room. But I didn't want to be rude, so I kept my mouth shut.

I stood up hesitantly, not ready, but ready at the same time. He stood beside the door and I walked towards him and opened my door. I started trembling a little as I started to sweat. 

Could I really deal with this the way Shiro tells me I can? Am I really confident in myself to step out?...


	3. Chapter Two

I stood still, and I felt as if I had been paralyzed. This much feelings of panic I was experiencing was going to end up making me explode. I could hear the sound of my heart racing in my ears, and I'm pretty sure Shiro could hear it too. My palms got sweaty and my legs suddenly became weak (moms spaghetti 


	4. Chapter Three

Keith was back in his room after wandering around the castle with Shiro. It had been almost 6 hours of walking, talking, and just hanging around (Hunk included). He was laying down on his bed, exhausted. He had a long day that actually made him feel a tiny bit better. He was glad that Shiro, and now Hunk, were by his side.

Keith closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep, but then there was a knock on his door. He assumed it was Shiro, so he got up tiredly and reluctantly opened it.

Which was a big mistake.

~.~

I walked over to the door, and looked at it hesitantly. I didn't hear a voice, so I didn't know who it was, which made me a little scared. But I pressed the open button anyway, and when the doors slid open, I felt like I was being stabbed in the chest.

There, in front of my doorway, stood Lance. He was looking as normal as ever, his chocolate brown hair looking clean and non-messy, and his dark honey-toned skin looking moisturized like always.

I stepped back a bit as I looked at him in shock. It was true, I was scared of him now. I didn't want to be hurt by him again, I was tired of it. I wanted to push him away from my room but I couldn't move. I just stared at him with wide eyes, taking in short, shaky breaths.

"Keith.. please hear me out..." He grinned slightly in guilt as he talked. I looked at him with mixed emotions. Why was he grinning? Why was he talking to me now?!

"I know, it's been hard for us the past few weeks. But we can fix this and just go back to the way everything was-"

"The fuck do you mean?? Fixing all you caused.. going back to the way things were.... just for you to terrorize me again?!" I muttered quietly, looking down at the ground with my fists clenching tightly.

He looked caught off guard by what I said, and I was too. My words were blurting out of my mouth again, and we all know what happened the last time that happened when my body took control.

"K-Keith... come on.. I can be better! I promise!!" Lance started yelling as he tried to persuade me. I shook my head from slow to fast, saying no over and over. I wasn't going to fall for this again, I couldn't let him use me anymore.

"Get out..." 

"Please.. just give me a chance-"

"I said GET OUT!!!" I screamed at him and tears started to stream down my face. He looked at me in concern but his eyebrows furrowed. Usually when he did that to me, it meant that he was about to get super angry.

"Fine then.. I'll go. But just to let you know, I'm dating Allura now. And I treat her just like I did to you, I would kiss her all over and pull her hair during sex~" My eyes went wide with hurt of what he said and I screamed at him in unbelievable pain and shoved him away from my door, and into the wall hard. I quickly shut my door afterwards.

I sobbed loudly like raging waves in the water. My eyes were raining like Hurricane Irma. I felt so many things at once, just as I felt when I saw you know who with him. I felt hurt mostly. I hated this feeling but it wouldn't stop flooding back to my thoughts.

Everything me and Lance did, every time we would make love, every time we smiled in happiness at one another.... it was all for nothing. I bet he got everything he wanted when he was going behind my back with Allura. Maybe I didn't give him enough. Maybe... I wasn't enough.

I started to think about what my purpose even was. There was really no more Zarkon, there was no lion that I could pilot, and there was no reason for me to even be here. I closed my eyes and I saw everything I didn't want to see anymore, and I cried harder. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help it.

SUICIDE/SELF HARM TRIGGER WARNING!!!

I reached on my counter and I grabbed my Galra blade given to me by my mother. I stared down at the dagger, and I looked at the purple marking that symbolized the Blade Of Marmora. I ran my finger down the side of it, and little drops of water dropped onto the black blade. I continued to let the tears flow, no longer caring if my throat was dry and if my eyes were hurting. I didn't care about anything at the moment except for my thoughts.

I pressed the blade to my left wrist and hesitated, but I slowly dragged the sharp knife along my skin, making small but large gashes that started oozing blood. I flinched at the pain but I didn't care. I made even more as blood started to drip down my hand and into the floor. I moved onto my right arm when my left arm was full of cuts.

When I was finished, I put my blade on my lap and I sat there, looking up at the ceiling as I leaned on my bed. I closed my eyes as the salty water continues to rain from my eyes. I saw nothing, and I felt nothing but the pain on my limbs. I could start to feel my hands go numb from the loss of blood but I stayed still.

As my eyes were still closed, I saw a bright light and noises that started to come from all around me, and I felt as if I was floating.

 

Maybe, I was going to die...


	5. Chapter Four

~.~

 

Shiro was in the Central Commands Room, watching Coran, Matt, and Pidge as they were messing with some castle mechanics. He sat there on a seat, bored out of his mind. He wanted to go and see Keith, but he thought that he needed some time in his room for a while after his long day.

Shiro felt bad for Keith, but he didn't want to pity him. He wanted to take away all Keith's pain and hurt, and replace it with happiness and love. As cheesy as that sounded, that's how Shiro felt.

Suddenly, Shiro got a chill up his spine. He felt as if something was going wrong, but he didn't know what. It was like a feeling of paranoia, and fear; something he rarely got unless something was actually wrong. But he shook it off, and ignored it. He didn't hear anything or see anything as far as he could, so he just let his feelings be feelings.

After a few hours of hanging around the castle with Pidge, the feelings have been getting worse by the minute. He couldn't stop moving, and his heart wouldn't stop pounding. At this point, he knew that these feelings were no joke. He got up quickly and Pidge looked at him, confused.

"Where ya going, Shiro?" He glanced down at the short Green Lion Paladin and he smiled gently, but anxiety was very visible in his grin.

"I'm just gonna go and look around the castle.. something feels off." He mumbled, his smile fading.

"Oh, then let me come too! I'm really bored and I'll be by your side if we run into some trouble!" Pidge said and she gave Shiro a big brave smile. I nodded, his eyebrows furrowing slightly as they both started off towards the kitchen. Apparently, that's where most of the drama happens in this big castle, so why not search there first?

When Shiro and Pidge walked into the kitchen, all They saw was Hunk baking these weird looking blue cookies that looked almost transparent, and him humming a random melody. He almost dropped his cookies as he jumped and saw the two. And it looked as if he had almost been scared to death.

"Hey! You almost made me drop my fresh new batch! Don't do that!!!" He groaned and sat the tray of cookies on the table. He huffed and looked at them, smiling his cheerful smile. "So, whatcha two 'doin?" He asked, and Pidge told him. He nodded at them and gave them a thumbs up.

"Holler if ya need anything, I'll be here!" He skipped off towards the oven and he put another batch of the blue weird-looking goop in the stove.

Pidge and Shiro continued their search for what was making Shiro the way he was feeling. Suddenly, when they were walking past the bedrooms of the 5 paladins, he got a huge wave of panic. Goosebumps started to rise on his skin as he smelled the all-to-familiar metallic scent of blood.

He looked over at Keith's room and he yelled profanity as he struggled to get his door open. But after he managed to open the door and look inside for Keith, his heart sank, and he felt a wave of nausea hit him hard. Pidge ran by his side and she gasped loudly. She almost screamed as she saw Keith's limp body lying on the floor.

They both dashed to him and they kneeled down close to him in the pool of blood that surrounded his torso and arm area. Pidge leaned down to Keith's chest, listening to a heartbeat. Her eyes welled up with hot tears as she started crying.

"H-his heart.. I cant hear it!" She yelled and Shiro replaced her head with his, listening closely. It was true, it wasn't audible. Shiro and Pidge both started to look for injuries and Shiro's eyes widened, stunned, as he saw both of Keith's arms. There were almost hundreds of different sized slits, covering his pale skin with gashes and crimson blood that spilled from them.

Keith was pale, and he felt very cold, and So did Shiro. He felt his blood almost drain from his body as he looked down at the sight in front of him. He picked Keith up quickly, holding him bridal style as he ran out of the room, Pidge following close behind.

"Go get help! Tell them to meet us in the infirmary! NOW!!!" Shiro yelled and Pidge nodded in complete shock at what she had just witnessed. Tears were streaming down her face and she ran and screamed for help.

Shiro ran with Keith to the infirmary, setting him on the bed. He quickly went to go and search for some bandages or anything to help slow the bleeding down. He grabbed some rags and pressed them on both of Keith's arms as he teared up a little. But he saw Keith wince in pain as he pressed them onto his cuts.

Shiro almost fainted at that moment from the relief. But just as Shiro was just about to hug Keith tight, everyone bursts in through the doors with fearful expressions. They all rushed to Keith's side and Coran and Allura told them what was supposed to be done with Keith.

What happened after he let Keith go back to his room?


	6. Chapter Five

Everyone took turns watching over Keith in the infirmary. And they had all watched the camera footage of what had happened in Keith's room and even Lance was surprised about what he had said. Everyone hated what Lance had did, but they were still all a team, so they couldn't necessarily hate him. Although, Shiro was colder to Lance, and nobody really cared since he was a space dad.

Lance and Allura were somehow closer, since she didn't really understand what had really happened. Same with Coran. Even though they watched the footage, they didn't understand 'human speak'. Pidge was her usual self, but she would sget lost in thought about if Keith would still be the same after all of the drama that had recently happened. Hunk, well, he was angry at Lance. Like, a lot.. but he was still his best friend, and he still loved him (as a friend of course).

Shiro was the person that mostly watched over the healing pod Keith was in. He would sit in front of it and lean against the wall as he just stared at the very pale boy. He wondered when he was going to awake.. if he would even wake up. The day he had found Keith was the first time Team Voltron has ever seen their leader cry. He stood there and pressed his head against the healing pod, crying for about an hour for him to be okay. Everyone was worried for Shiro, including Keith.

 

~.~

 

"Hey buddy," Said Lance as he walked up to Keith that was still in the Altean healing device. "I know, I'm a jerk.. I feel like one. I hurt you more than once, and you don't deserve that kind of treatment. I cheated on you, even though it felt so wrong." Lance hesitatingly said to the sleeping boy. He teared up a bit. "I'm not a good person, especially when I put you through so much. Our times together were the best times I've ever had, but I took advantage of our happiness..." The Cuban ranted, pressing a hand on the healing pod. "I know you won't accept it, you may never, but I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry." A tear fell out of Lance's eye. He clenched his fist and sighed shakily.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He whipped his head around to see Shiro.

"You know, your a real damn asshole," Shiro spat, looking angry. But his expression softened. "But at least you know what you've put him through. He doesn't deserve it. But even though it's an eye for an ey for pain, I hate to see both of my teammates like this. He'll be fine.. just don't do what you did again. To him, to us, to any other thing out in the universe."

Lance looked up at his leader and nodded, looking back down to his feet. He wiped off his eyes and smiled. "Thanks, Shiro." Was all he said, before walking away to Allura's room.

 

~.~

 

Keith was confused. He looked around, and he realized that he was back home. And the familiar ray of sun shined through the windows, giving light into the small home of the Kogane's. Everything was dead silent though, which he found odd. That is, if you don't count the ringing that was in his ears.

He slowly walked around, and he felt as if he had been floating with every step he took. And his heart sped up with every breath he breathed in. "Dad..?" Keith whispered as he slowly walked towards his father.

"Sit down, it's time for breakfast." A voice suddenly boomed, and he flinched at the harsh voice the person spoke. Keith did as he was told and sat down as a plate was sat down in front of him.


	7. Chapter Six

"Who are you?" Keith asked, looking up at the mysterious figure. It was dressed in a galra soldier suit, and had a helmet on so he couldn't see its face. The voice he had been hearing was raspy, but it sounded mostly male. 

"Someone who is here to warn you, So listen closely. But please eat while I explain. You need your energy, even if this is just your self-conscious." It spoke. He nodded and reluctantly picked up the fork, and started to eat the cheesy delicious-looking eggs. After Keith put the scrambled eggs in his mouth, the figure took off the helmet and Keith almost choked at the sight. 

It looked exactly like him, but it was Galra! It had purple skin, with darker purple markings from his cheekbones to his collarbones. It had the same mullet, but the hair was a little messier. It's eyes were completely yellow, And it had large purple fluffy ears that resembled that of a cat and a bat mix. Keith dropped his fork onto the table, hearing it clash against the hard wood as he stared at the Galra version of himself.

"I'm you, but your Galra side, and we're in your mind. I've come to tell you that when your healing in the healing pod like you are right now, your body will go through extreme changes, causing you to turn Galra." The other Keith explained, while the human Keith just sat there, wide-eyed. "You can't handle the amount of blood you've lost, so your body will create different blood cells that make up most of your Galra DNA, which will turn you into one. And since you will turn Galra, you will be very different from a human. You will experience more aggressiveness, you'll be more territorial, you'll have mood swings, and especially heats." 

Human Keith tilted his head at the word 'heats'. He was wondering what it meant, and he heard a husky chuckle come from the other him. 

"Your heat means that your body will go through a stage of harsh arousal for one week. And if you breed/have sex during that time, you can become pregnant. The heat is for male and female Galra, but only the heat causes the male to bare a child in that weeks time span. Of course, it's knly if your partner climaxes insid-"

"O-ok! I get it!..." Human Keith interrupted with a red face. He huffed and looked down at his plate, his food barely touched. He was too shocked to keep eating. Turning Galra? The one species that was trying to destroy the universe?! He knew that he was half Galra, but he didn't think he would be turning into one!

Galra Keith looked down at him sadly, a frown appearing on his purple face. "It isn't all that bad being like this," He mumbled, looking down at his dark lavender hand, and his long claws. "You'll be okay once you get used to it. Your allies with the Blade Of Marmora, correct? And they're Galra, including your mother. They're the good guys is this horrible game, and all of them aren't that bad. All of them aren't evil... we're not evil.." 

They both looked down, not saying another word. 

 

~.~

 

The team in the castle realized that odd occurrences have been happening with Keith's body. He was growing taller by the hour, and purple splotches were all over his neck, face, arms, hands, and everywhere else where they could see. His heat rate increased and his ears were turnin purple as well, but they were getting somewhat fluffy and way larger than they should be. Keith's ears were complete by the 3rd week he had been in the healing pod, and his body was becoming more Galra by the day.

Everyone was watching Keith closely, but no one knew what was happening. Not even Allura or Coran. They just waited to see what happened. 

 

"Allura, could I talk to you for a second?" Lance asked the Altean Princess. "Of course!" She replied with a bright smile. 

"What do you really think is happening to Keith in there?" The Cuban asked. Yes, he was concerned for his ex, 'surprising' the readers thought.

"Like I've said before, I'm not so sure.. but I was searching the library the other day and I found an article about how hybrids could change into their other half. But Keith is human, his body could never handle a transformation to turn into Galra!" Allura answered. But the placed a hand on her chin in thought. "Although, it is possible since he is in a healing pod.. but that would break his human life cycle and kill him..." She murmured, and Lance just stood there gawking at her. 

"Allura, what if he really is turning Galra?! Keith's body is super strong compared to a normal persons; He could survive!" Lance almost yelled and she looked at him with wonder. 

"You need to tell the others! This may be really important." He said, crossing his arms. 

"I know, Lance, I know. But I'm afraid that if we do everyone is going to go quiznack and be afraid of Keith and-"

"Hey," Lance hugged Allura. "There's no need to be afraid. They're his friends, we're his friends! There's no way we would ever hate him for what or who he is." She nodded at his words.

"Your right.."

"I know~" Lance smirked at her. Then he kissed her softly, and she kissed back almost immediately. They made out for a couple minutes before Pidge and Shiro walked into the hallway and stopped and stared at the two. 

"Get a damn room, you two!" Pidge yelled and Allura pulled away quickly, a dark blush spreading across her face. Lance glared at her and he took her hand, most likely taking her to his room. Pidge sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, while Shiro just laughed a her reaction.

"What's so funny to you, you old fart?" Pidge glared, and Shiro stopped his giggles.

"Don't call me that! I'm not that old." He said, crossing his arms and pouted like a child.


	8. Chapter Seven

(The smut scene in this chapter is from a story from ArchiveOfOurOwn. It does not belong to me, and all credit goes to its original author!!!!!! Please Don't hate my lazy ass.....)

 

Keith's mind started racing with thoughts, and memories were flashing through his mind after everything went black from his meeting with his Galran self. There were memories of his life on earth, when he was a child, when he was at the garrison, when he and everyone else found the blue lion, and especially the memories of him and the Blue Paladin. 

He could feel what he was feeling in those memories, and he felt as if he was back in time where everything was happy, and where everything was good. Suddenly, a very familiar memory, one of the most important memories of Keith's, was when Lance and him had sex together for the last time.

 

-FLASHBACK-

 

It was no surprise that the Paladin's of Voltron had a busy week. With the Galra Empire constantly on their asses they hadn't had anytime to take a break or just spend time with each other, and Lance was pretty sick of it.

Was having 5 minutes to spend with his boyfriend too much to ask?

That's why he was pretty ecstatic when Coran and Allura had told everyone that they could finally have a day to themselves. No battles, no weird alien encounters, just a relaxing day in the Castle Of Lions.

Lance was beyond excited to finally have a day to spend with Keith. They could do whatever they wanted, cuddle, read...sex. Boy did Lance miss the sex.

He assumed that the smaller male was in his "sleeping quarters" as Coran called it, however Lance didn't like to refer to it as that, it made it seem kind of like a prison. So he made his way over to Keith's room, knocking on the door. The door opened suddenly.

"Yeah?" a groggy voice called. Keith stood in the doorframe, eyes half closed. He looked exhausted.

He smiled warmly when he noticed who was standing outside his door. "Hey Lance."

"Hey Kitten." Lance smirked. It was the familiar shade of crimson on Keith's cheeks that made Lance's heart flutter.

"You know I hate that name." He muttered, stepping out of the way so Lance could enter the room.

"Mmhmm, sure you do" Lance teased, walking into the room, leaning in and giving Keith a quick peck on the cheek as he did.

"What are you doing in here? Are you just here because you want to have sex or something?" Keith asked, closing the door behind him and leaning back against it.

Lance clutched his heart "Wow! Mr.Kogane I am deeply offended. Can't a guy want to spend time with his boyfriend without it leading to sex?"

Keith rolled his eyes, pushing Lance off his feet and onto the bed, then sitting beside him. "You say that but you seem to forget that you are almost always the one to initiate sex."

Lance held up a finger, silencing him "emphasis on almost. Maybe I'm going to initiate it because you're too chicken too."

Keith ignored Lance's last comment "Going too?" he raised an eyebrow. "So that is why you're here then?"

Lance smirked, "Well not entirely." He leaned in closer to Keith, attaching his lips to Keith's neck and trailing kisses down to his collarbone. He lifted his head up, just enough so that his lips were barely touching Keith's skin, "but if that's what you want I think we can make that happen."

"Y-yes please" Keith shuddered. Lance knew that his neck was his weak spot.

Lance smiled, "that's what I wanted to hear."

He sat up and placed a hand on Keith's chest, pushing him back so he was sitting against the wall, and swiftly hooked his leg around Keith's waist, pushing himself up so that he was straddling him. He didn't give Keith a chance to react before he was attacking his face again. He pressed his lips against Keith's forcefully.

They continued to make out for a few minutes. They were so into the kiss, only pausing for a few seconds to take short breaths and then continuing their actions. It was a mess, teeth and flesh and wet, sloppy kisses. It was a mess. Yet they loved it. They loved each other. Lance gently bit Keith's lip, causing him to moan. Which gave Lance the opportunity to slip his tongue into Keith's mouth, exploring it. They finally broke away from the kiss and Lance impatiently fiddled with the hem of Keith's shirt. Keith lifted his arms and allowed Lance to remove his shirt, throwing it carelessly on the floor, Lance soon did the same with his own shirt.

He looked at Keith, his dark blue-eyes locking with Keith's lust-filled lavender ones. He didn't say anything, he scooted down more and his mouth came almost in contact with Keith's jeans. He could see the visible bulge underneath the fabric. He smirked. Not breaking eye contact with Keith he reached down and unzipped his jeans, carefully pulling them down along with his boxers.

Lance felt the adrenaline pump through his veins. He needed this. It was time to make his boyfriend stop wanting him and start NEEDING him. He hadn't touched his boyfriend in weeks and that was about to change.

He started by leaving gentle kissing along the insides of Keith's thighs, nibbling and leaving love marks on some areas. Causing Keith to tremble. He then moved from his thighs to his cock. Lance wasted no time before his mouth was on Keith's cock. He swirled his tongue around the head of it, dipping his tongue into the slit. He wanted to make sure he gave his boyfriend as much pleasure as possible. He put more of Keith's dick into his mouth, deepthroating him. Keith was moaning like crazy, throwing his head back against the wall, reaching down and grabbing onto Lance's hair. Yanking it lightly. Lance moaned around his dick, giving Keith chills from the vibrations.

Keith's breath hitches. "L-Lance. I'm g-gonna-"

Lance pulled away, licking his red swollen lips.

"Lance! What-" Keith protested, but Lance cut him off.

"Not yet Kitten, I can't have you let go that easily." He purred, climbing off of Keith and leaned over, reaching for the top drawer in his dresser, pulling out a condom and a thing of lube.

Keith sat up, removing his pants and boxers fully, before laying back down on the bed. Lance uncapped the bottle and cared poured it on his fingers. "You ready?" he breathed, hungrily. Keith nodded rapidly. His voice desperate and needy, this is exactly what Lance wanted, what he needed.

Without warning, Lance slipped his first finger in. Keith moaned in shock "ah-ah Lance". Lance swallowed hard, adding a second finger.

Usually they wouldn't have to do all this prepping but they hadn't had sex in so long, Lance was afraid he would hurt Keith if he didn't.

"Oh Lance, Oh Lance-" Keith cried out. He removed his fingers, leaving Keith whining and wanting more.

Lance couldn't wait any longer, he could tell that Keith needed more than just his fingers and so did he.

He grabbed the condom and rolled in on as fast as he could, applying some of the lube on the tip of his throbbing cock. He grabbed Keith's thighs and buried himself in Keith's ass.

"LANCE!" Keith screamed, gripping the blankets tightly.

Lance smirked, panting heavily. He began moving slowly, thrusting in and out, going faster and harder as time went on. Keith was a horny, flustered mess beneath him and Lance was loving it. "Lance oh my god I love you Lance ah-"

He looked like pure sex, his face was beat red, there was sweat dripping down his forehead and he was moaning as loud as possible. He didn't care that the other paladins were still on the ship. In their minds it was just the two of them. Nobody else existed in that moment.

"Lance~ Lance! Harder! Please don't stop!" he begged.

Lance picked up his pace, it was all about making Keith feel good and that's exactly what he was going to do. He kept going, going deeper each time until he had hit Keith's prostate.

"Lance, Oh my god right there! Don't stop!" Keith cried, feeling nothing but pure ecstasy.

Lance knew he couldn't keep going much longer, neither could Keith.

"I-I'm gonna-" Keith moaned.

"Do it Kitten" Lance rasped out "cum for me".

Before he knew it Keith had arched his back and was moaning a string of curse words and his name. Lance could feel his orgasm coming as well. There was fire burning at the pit of his stomach. His hips thrusted forward as he screamed Keith's name along with him, and soon enough he was releasing his load inside Keith. Keith returned the favour, Lance's stomach and chest was covered in the hot, sticky white substance.

Lance pulled out of Keith, taking off the condom and throwing it into the trashcan. They laid on the mattress together, heads spinning and both breathing heavily. They stayed like that for awhile, just the two of them, nothing but the sounds of their breath.

"Holy shit" Keith finally managed to choke out.

Lance chuckled turning on his side to look at him. "You can say that again." He placed a hand on Keith's cheek. "I missed this...I missed you."

Keith smiled, tenderly "I missed you too.."

"I love you Red."

"I love you too Blue..."

 

-END-

 

 

~.~

 

It has been about 3 and a half weeks since Keith had been put in the healing pod. The whole castle felt silent and empty without the feeling of Keith being alright. And the Red Lion felt as lonely as ever. Allura has taken the blue lions place, and Lance has taken over Keith's. Things have changed a lot throughout the days that have passed by. 

Shiro's visits started to decrease because of him losing hope of Keith ever waking up. Lance occasionally visited him, but not as long as his leader did. The rest of team voltron took turns on checking on Keith. But since Voltron had been so busy for a while, they've had no time for Keith's regular checkups. 

But finally, the pods blue seals opened and a chill of cool air came out as steam as it released Keith. His eyes slowly opened, and he hummed at the brightness of the room. His half lidded eyes scanned the room tiredly, but saw no one there. He reluctantly took a step out of the pod but immediately stumbled forward and fell to the hard, metal floor. He grunted at the impact but slowly lifted his torso up with his elbows.

"..hello?" He tried to yell, but it only came out as a hoarse whisper. His mouth felt suddenly dry, and he cringed at the taste in his mouth. He managed to swallow the little saliva that formed in his mouth and cleared his throat. 

"Hello? Anyone here?!" He asked, this time his voice was louder than before, the echo bouncing throughout the room and down the halls. He yelped as he heard a small squeak and he looked to his right, seeing three small mice, the ones that were always on Allura's shoulders. He tilted his head but got an idea. 

"Where is everyone?" Keith whispered, his throat drying again and he internally sighed. He saw the mice run to a window and point out into the stars; 'A mission.' he thought. His eyes narrowed as he saw the black lion carry some sort of cargo ship in its strong jaws, and the red lion following behind him. "

Wait— what the quiznack?.. Red?!" He said to himself and he finally managed to push himself up to his feet. He st his hand on the pod as he balanced himself, and he slowly started to limp towards the doors.

Once he got to the command room, he found Coran with his back facing the door as he scanned the Altean detailed writing on his hologram computer. Coran heard footseps behind him and he whipped his head around, only to find Keith leaning against the doorway with his hand. He jumped up immediately and ran towards the Paladin.

"Keith! You should still be in the pod! Your not due for another 4 days!" He said and wrapped an arm under his armpit and held him up. Keith looked at him confusingly, ignoring Corans words. 

"Why is my lion out there?" He croaked, forgetting about his broken voice. 

"Oh! Um, Lance is sort of taking your place.." 

Keith's eyes widened and he shot up, but stumbling a little bit. "What?!" Keith whimpered. He saw a look of uncomfortableness on Corans face, which confused him more. Lance? Piloting his lion? Who was piloting the blue lion??? His mind raced with thoughts before the doors slid open behind him, revealing the rest of Team Voltron. Everyone's eyes lit up as they saw Keith, and they all raced over to him, including Lance.

"Keith! Buddy! Your okay!!" Hunk cried as he hugged him tightly, then following Pidge and Shiro and Lance and Allura. Keith just stood there getting the life squeezed out of him. 

"I.. can't.. breathe..!" He wheezed and they all laughed and pulled back. 

"Coran, I though you said that he wasn't supposed to be out until the end of this week!" Allura's voice rang. Keith's breath hitched and his hand twitched.

"That's what I thought, young princess! I guess my calculations were wrong.." he murmured to himself before letting out a smile. "Whoopsies!"

Still, Keith stood there in major confusion.


End file.
